monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Hammer list This page shouldn't be deleted, yes there is a valid point about all of the information but, even with the collapsible paths on the hammer/hunting horn tree, the page still lags on most computers. --Eagle2535 Easy One hit KO's for Minions Yes it is easy to get a one hit KO on minions, for higher level players. This is intended to help newer players find their footing in the world of MH3. I'm not OK with it being deleted, because this has the potential to help out alot of noobs. All it needs is more contributers.--LagiacrusThunder 00:52, June 4, 2010 (UTC) : I really don't think this page is needed. Even noobs (I was one about a month ago) will probably just take about 3 kills and 5 minutes before understanding how to kill minions effectively. They won't need this guide to baby them through. --[[User:Edward130603|'Edward130603']][[User_Talk: Edward130603|'Talk']] 01:14, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Well, you do have a point. Actually, I learned really fast to do one hit KO's when I was a noob {C}(about a month ago) Go ahead and delete it, it is not really needed.--LagiacrusThunder 00:07, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Easy to KO minions. Just slash 'till die, noob use that tactic isn't it?. WhiteStar 8:07 18/12/2010 Quest List: Monster Hunter Freedom I think this page should not be deleted because the game is played Monster Hunter Freedom for me and even though few people play this play, it is still played. {C}I promise to edit this page if you do not delete. {C}luizbg Elegy for a Lone Wolf I thought the guide was pretty good. Although it didn't have any specifics for all weapon classes it got a pretty solid idea of what my attack strenght should be and whatnot. I probably finished the quest faster than whoever wrote the guide The Poison Gas(MHF2) May I ask why it’s being "deleted"? I didn't even know if it was a quest I just corrected the horrible grammar and sentence structure. MHFU Carving Guide I made this page and I don't see what's wrong with it... ???Myles 17:43, May 3, 2010 (UTC) its because there is alreaedy a master guide. its called the boss carve guide. -DA BEAST It's not nearly as good as mine... mine has capturing percents too...Myles 17:52, May 3, 2010 (UTC) And all g level..Myles 17:53, May 3, 2010 (UTC) we should keep it :D nothing wrong with it with some spaces ,cut and past.The fatalos hunter 18:18, May 3, 2010 (UTC) apparently the MHFU carving guide has been updated with percentages now. Correct me if im wrong please. AlexCagg 19:06, May 3, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean?..Myles 18:57, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh nvm i was looking at the "Boss Carve guide" You should try matching the layout for the "Boss Carve guide" that may help AlexCagg 19:06, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Yes I agree yours does have G-Level so maybe you should go to the other one and put in the G-Level Pecentages.- User:Ukalos Trampler That's a good idea but I can't edit them...Myles 17:05, May 10, 2010 (UTC) What he means is he doesnt know how to make that layout for it ZalkeraiX 17:07, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Exactly...Myles 17:08, May 10, 2010 (UTC) It really just need to explain exactly what zones to go to because I got confused because the guide didn't say to bring paintballs. "Deletion of the page Piercing crab" I don't think you should delete this kinds of pages but make it at least better. Ianskie 05:51, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Do not delete the page for the quest "Monster Hunter" This had no comments or information at all until someone made the page, so do not delete it. It is very helpful to those who need info on it. I don't mind the other pages for quests, just not this one. TigrexJeff May 17 Sinking Feeling Don't delete this page yet. I'll try to make it better. Newbies need this page. Cyanninja's Boss Monster Guide for the time being I would not like my guide deleted, I don't have a proper copy yet, I need to dissassemble and repost it all which requires reformating on notepad, when I am finished I will delete the page my self. Cyanninja 07:32, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Guild Card Guide DO NOT DELETE THIS PAGE! This is a great guide for the people who have finished monster hunter and since it never really ends, some people want to max out everything. I for one want to unlock all titles and all awards. This is a great guide! pleas do not delete it. 17:08, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :I nominated it for deletion because I'm not sure we have permission to use it here. If deleted, the guide would still be accessible on GameFAQs. Yamstis [[User_Talk: Yamstis|'T']]/ 17:11, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Aquatic Festival This is a new mission. I just created this page. Its a good guide. I've given good ideas and in detail tactics. Please do not delete this. It may not be exemplary, but it is good. HR6lao. The Taboo of Negligence! deletion This is only an example, but why are you deleting all the Mission Guides? As a newb, they are invaluable, not just for completing quests but for background too. Space can't be that tight surely? 13:43, June 6, 2010 (UTC) The reason we'll be deleting each mission pages is, firstly as you can see on some quest pages, the guides that was put there are crap, most of em don't even explain anything worth noting at all, and secondly, do we really need a guide for gathering quest? I can understand if it's for boss monsters, but for gathering quests it's just kinda....odd. With that in mind, if it's about mission guides for boss monsters, there's the individual guide pages which can be found in the respective monster's page. Yes I do know that 97% of the guides were removed due to their quality, but over time it'll be filled again if people are willing to write em. Vesuvius (talk) 14:53, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Quest: The Lady Gourmet Unsure why this is up for deletion. All of the information provided is sound and actually helped me get through not only this quest, but Hunting the Cephadrome on HR:1 3 Star as well. The only information that was lacking in this page was alternative ways to get Piscine Livers (which there aren't any during this quest) Thanks. {C} {C} {C}Recomendation: Keep This Page! Dont delete.... This guide is actually really good. This is really usefull for some newbies that dont know where to get mountain herbs. Btw, it is really descriptive. PLEASE DONT DELETE!!! dont delete i really dont want u to delete it I agree The Cha-Cha page should definitely be deleted. There is no useful information on that page, as it is merely an inferior clone of MH3: Cha-Cha Guide. I suggest deletion of the duplicate page. Mikegran 14:38, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Delete Delete mine royal ludroth hunting guide i can just put it on a forum and interact with the users. I really dont care. Arashi541 21:57, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Monster Hunter Freedom Unite Tricks+Tips I've been notified that my new page, Monster Hunter Freedom Unite Tricks+Tips , is a candidate for deletion. The reason seems to be that the tips and tricks are already all over the wiki, and that there is no need for the page. I have to disagree. See, that is true; there are many tricks and tips already around the wiki. However, you have to do a significant amount of goofing around to find them. With a page for just those, people looking for a few tricks for better gameplay can easily locate all of them, without having to play a digital game of hide-and-seek to find them. I also realize that the Did You Know? page is much like this page. However, Did You Know? focuses on all aspects of gameplay in short descriptions, while Monster Hunter Tips+Tricks focuses on making humorously (Well, as best as I can do...) easy-to-read, in-depth descriptions of tricky little glitches and such. Honestly, it could be a useful tool for those just getting into the swing of things; why delete it? Special Training Quest and Gesture Delete my Special Training Quest and Gesture I don't care again about that 2 pages that I make. WhiteStar 04:28, January 3, 2011 (UTC) the uragaan ecological studies under question the uragaan ecological studies is meant to be a article that was made completley from my imagination. i was not trying to copy the uragaan ecology page( i didnt even know it existed!) but i didnt meen to offend anyone in this article or copy but i just kinda wanted to explain how i personally think the uragaan would live its life. call me a nerd but i related the uragaans behavories how i explained it to some dinosaurs. i dont know why i chose to make this. mabye cause i wanted to explain my favorite monsters ecological behaviors. yes i saw my mistakes in writing this (like grammar i meen) but i dont think this needs to be deleted. it gets people hyped up on the game, possiby making it sell more. sorry this article is so long. and also this is my first article so ya know. ok thats it. you guys suck. you just keep on deleting my stuff or trying to delete it. so thats it. ihate this stupid, retarded, jerky website. i respect monster hunter but not this website. so screw you all. im sorry its just this is not cool guys. not cool. ]=( )=P @Kneroid: I have told you many times that the pages you created are far more suitable for blogs than actual pages. I even left a link to the blog creation page on your talk page, so you can't say you don't know how to make a blog. Stop being so ridiculously immature, and actually listen to other people. Pink Fatalis 23:13, February 2, 2011 (UTC) i made my page and thers nothing rong with it and it says something thats not even on my page... Alatreon Hitzone Charts Why is this a canidate for deletion? Bone List (MHFU) This page seems alright to me, albeit rarely updated. It contains useful, and otherwise hard to find information on bones. What needs to be done to get this taken out of consideration for deletion? Tailsdeveraux 13:13, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Gagua That page for Gagua should not be deleted for some reasons.(1) That would be a good page for beginners.(2) There's some good things to know about them.(3) And finally there's advantages for hunters to know something about Gagua. Mew16 (talk) 02:34, October 13, 2012 (UTC) :Except that the English name has been released making the old page obsolete. Chimera-gui (talk) 06:43, October 13, 2012 (UTC) MH3U: Item List I don't know who tagged this for deletion but I disagree with it. I will try to work on this wiki while I am playing the game. The information I am planning to add is a table with these columns: Icon Name Description Price Find Location It will be divided into several sections including monster parts, herbs, ammo, etc. This is not meant as a item combination page. I don't know if you noticed, but the aWC who made the page decided it'd be great if the only content was "penis". That was the fourth time that page has been deleted, if you'd taken the time to check its history. If the page is vandalised once more, or you do not make sufficient progress with the table (i.e. you link it back to the main MH3U page, add categories, use proper formatting etc.) I will either delete or protect it from aWCs. As of now, the page is on probation for you to continue editing. Oh, and learn how to sign your post. It's at the top of the damn page when you edit. Four tildes. TigrexJeff (talk) 01:25, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Noted! Will do that, thanks. Iamken (talk) 01:33, March 26, 2013 (UTC)